


Our Slice of Forever

by coffeeshopau



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Alternate Timelines, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton is a sweetheart, Clint Barton likes food... alot, Coulson Lives, Coulson has tattoos, Crime Fighting, Fred Lives, HP: EWE, Legacies, Magical Violence, Old blood, Romance, Tony puts his foot in his mouth, Violence, recovered Bucky Barnes, sometimes graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshopau/pseuds/coffeeshopau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma Apperley was just a regular girl from Wales, wasn't she?<br/>Clint Barton was just a guy living in the Big Apple, wasn't he?</p><p>False. Gemma's a witch, and Clint Barton is an Avenger. Gemma's bound by secrecy laws, and Clint doesn't trust people easily, so what's different?</p><p>A new threat is on the horizons, one not even the Avengers can handle on their own. But it's all something Gemma is much too familiar with. Will everything work out in the end? Will Gemma and Clint get their little slice of forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Slice of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fic on AO3, but not my first vacation into fanfiction. This is, however, my first Avengers/Harry Potter crossover.
> 
> So, yeah, disclaimer... I don't own Harry Potter, or the Avengers, blah blah blah, anything recognizable doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This story is un-beta'd and being written as I go.. so, there's that.  
> I've messed with the timelines a little bit (okay, a lot a bit..) The battle of Hogwarts takes place about two and a half years before the Avengers movie, which takes place in present time. And this story takes place about six months after the whole New York Situation.

**_Third Year._ **

**_November._ **

**_Hidden passageway behind the one eyed witch statue._ **

Gemma Apperley was a bit of a loner. Okay, Gemma Apperley _was_ a loner, but she was okay with that. The less friends she had, the less likely anyone would ask about her parentage.

Born Gemma Clare Darling to Ada Apperley and Henrik Darling, Gemma was a whispered name among households. It was well known that Slytherin Henrik Darling had hooked up with shy Ada Apperley of Hufflepuff the winter after their seventh year, resulting in the creation of Gemma. It was also well known that Ada Apperley had not survived the birth, leaving Henrik to raise a baby alone. It wasn’t well known, however, that Henrik Darling was a huge supporter of You-Know-Who. After the downfall of the Dark Lord, Henrik retreated to the shadows to raise his daughter in privacy.

At the age of eleven, almost twelve, a letter arrived addressed to her-

_Miss. Gemma C. Darling._

_The Back Bedroom_

_Darling Cottage, Wales_

By the time she got her letter, Gemma had already developed a mind of her own, with a set of morals different from her father's, and was growing weary of Henrik preaching about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and knew, that if she wanted to be her own person while attending Hogwarts, she couldn't be Gemma Darling. She replied to the letter herself, being relatively self-sufficient at such a young age, asking politely if she could go on record using her mother's surname, as Gemma Apperley.

Once she arrived at Hogwarts, though, she realized she couldn't escape her family's legacy. At least, not in the Slytherin house. The Darlings' were old blood, one of the purest lines still in existance. It did not matter that she went by Apperley at school, she had the bone structure of a Darling. She tried to escape her legacy by being inconspicuous, by not associating herself with the children her father spoke of when he preached about the  _Dark Lord_.

That was how she found herself, three years later, sitting in a hidden corridor doing homework. She preferred the solitude of this corridor over the library because it was quiet, and that was how she preferred it.

Of course, it didn’t stay quiet for long.

“Oi, Freddie, hurry up, would’ja!” A voice hissed. From her position, dead center of the passage way, Gemma could tell the voice was coming from the witch statue end of the passage, and steeled herself for a confrontation.

“Next time you can carry the cauldron then!” A nearly identical voice replied. No sooner had Gemma looked up from her Ancient Runes textbook did Fred and George Weasley appear. The duo didn’t seem to notice her as they set to work, throwing ingredients into the cauldron.

“It’s turning purple, Fred. Why is it turning purple?” George asked.

“I dunno, George. You’re the one with the text book, you tell me why the _color change_ potion is turning purple.”

“Did you add essence of Newt eye before the lace wings?” Gemma asked, eyes trained on her homework.

“When did you-“

“Get here?” One twin started while the other finished.

“Two and a half hours ago, I’d reckon.” Gemma replied, scribbling an answer onto her homework.

The twins exchanged a look and shrugged, scrapping their potion and starting again, using the instructions Gemma gave.

“You’re pretty smart. For a bird.” One twin offered as thanks.

“Don’t mention it. Really.”

“Gemma Apperley, right?” The other twin asked.

“That is my name.” She answered, writing down another answer.

“You gonna be here at this time tomorrow, Apperley?” One of them asked.

“Probably.”

“If we promise not to prank you when we prank the other snakes will you help us with these potions?”

“I suppose.” She let a small grin grace her lips.

"That was surprisingly easy."

"You think that now, but just you wait, Weasley."

* * *

The arrangement started a beautiful friendship that was still going strong almost eight years after it began. Though it hit a few terrifying snags, and the time when Freddie almost died during the Battle of Hogwarts was gut wrenching, the three managed to stay close.

It made Gemma’s decision to leave incredibly difficult. But she knew she would be an idiot if she passed up this opportunity.

“You’re really thinking about moving to the States?” Fred asked her. The three of them were sitting on the floor of her living room, a usual custom for them.

“It’s pretty much a done deal, Freddie.” She replied. “Kingsley needed someone in the states to watch over things, just in case the last of the resistance moves across the pond, and I just need a change.”

“But, what about us?”

“Look, guys, I have a fire place, and I’ll connect it to the floo. Plus we have our letter boxes. You guys can come visit whenever you want. I promise.”

* * *

Three weeks later, Gemma found herself adjusting to muggle life in New York City. She’d gotten a job waitressing at this quiet little pub called LouLou’s a few blocks from her apartment, and everything was going well.

She had her apartment the way she wanted it for the most part, and she liked the people she worked with. Currently, it was her and two other waitresses working the floor. She hadn't worked with these two yet, but they seemed nice enough. Thankfully, April and Megan were working the bar portion of the pub, leaving the the less rowdy, hungry patrons to Gemma.

She was just finishing wiping a table down when the door opened and a man walked in. She was familiar with this man. He came in every other day and ordered the same thing--bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and a side of fries--but she didn't know his name. The man slid into a booth and rubbed tired circles into his temples. Tossing her rag on the table, she picked up her order pad and walked towards his table.

"Tough day at the office?" She asked in greeting. The man turned his stormy grey eyes on her and gave her a tired smile.

"You have no idea, sweetheart." He replied.

"The usual, then?" She asked next, prepared to write down his order.

"Actually," He started. "I think I'll go with the Steakhouse mushrooms and steak with a side of grilled veggies." Gemma nodded and wrote down the order.

"You still want Pepsi to drink with that, love?" She asked.

"Nah, Captain and Coke, please." Gemma felt her lips twitch. For the three weeks she'd been at LouLou's, never once had this man ordered anything other than a burger and  _soda_.

"Sure thing, how do you want your steak, again?"

"Well done. Can you make that drink heavy on the captain, too, please."

"No problem, I'll have that for you in a minute."

* * *

Clint watched as the woman placed his order at the counter then crossed to the bar to get his drink. If he was being  _completely_ honest, he'd mostly ordered the alcohol so he could watch her walk all the way across the place in those heels. To say he was a little infatuated by this woman was a bit of an understatement. He'd been coming to LouLou's for years with Phil, but these last few weeks Phil's been busy with Audrey, his cellist, leaving Clint to go alone. Clint really didn't mind, he could appreciate the gorgeous Brit the pub had hired while he was in Venice.

The woman,  _Gemma_ , he chided himself, couldn't have been more than 5'3 flatfooted, but the heels she seemed to sport every day she worked added at least three inches to her height and did absolute wonders for her legs. Clint shook his head. He felt like a kid, ogling a pretty girl, but not having the courage to ask her on a date.

Clint was jolted out of his musing by a quiet shout of "Bloody fuck, April, honestly." He looked over to see Gemma's entire front soaked with what was most likely beer from the pitcher the overly made up blonde standing next to her was holding.

"Sorry Gemma." The blonde cooed, obviously not sorry. Gemma grabbed her tray that housed his drink and squared her chin.

* * *

 

"Oh, it's nothing April. In fact, back home, it's a huge compliment to spill beer on a person's front. So, really, thank you." Gemma replied sweetly, forcing a smile on her face.

"Oh, well, okay then." April laughed. Gemma sighed and carried her tray over to her table. 

She gently set the man's glass in front of that. "Terribly sorry about that, sir."

"Clint. Please." The man smiled.

"Okay, Clint. I'm terribly sorry you had to bear witness to my unlady like language." Gemma amended.

"Don't worry about it, Gemma. It is Gemma, right?" Clint asked. She nodded.

"I'm going to go check on your meal, and try to make myself smell less like I bathed in Coors Light before coming to work." She said, mentally smacking herself for the last half of her sentence.

Clint chuckled. "I think you smell pretty great, sweetheart." He called.

Gemma shook her head as she popped into the kitchen. "How's that order coming along, Greg?"

"About ten minutes on the steak, five on the veggies, Gem."

"Brilliant." She walked out of the kitchen and into the break room. Realistically, she knew there wasn't any possible way for her to remove the beer magically, it wouldn't make sense for her to go into the breakroom soaked, and smelling like booze, only to come out clean. She gave up with a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. 

 _"C'mon, Gemma, it's no big deal."_ she muttered to herself.

Putting on her game face, Gemma left the break room and went to grab Clint's order. She placed his meal in front of him and offered a smile.

"No luck, huh?" He asked, cutting a strip of steak.

"Unfortunately, no. This'll have to wait until I get home." She replied, smiling. "I'll leave you to your meal. If you need anything just holler." With that she turned and walked towards the bar. Before she even thought about walking home, she was going to need something with a kick.

"'Lo, Rick." She sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Evening Gemma, what can I get for ya?"

"When I come back over here in like 10 minutes, can you have a Bloody Mary ready for me. Seriously, extra vodka, skip the pretty stuff." Rick nodded and Gemma whispered her thanks, returning to the other side of the pub to drop Clint's check off at his table.

She made her way back to the breakroom to clock out and grab her purse and jacket, stretching her arms above her head as she went. The cushioning charm in her heels was starting to wear off, and her toes were definitely feeling it.

As she was slinking over to the bar for her drink, she passed Clint at the counter, paying his tab. She could feel his eyes watching her, but they didn't give her a strange feeling like most men's did.

Rick handed Gemma her drink and she gave a smile in thanks before putting the glass to her lips and tossing her head back, letting the cool drink slide down her throat.

"Did you even taste that thing?" A voice to her left asked as she set the glass back on the table. She turned to see Clint leaning against the counter, lip quirked in a smirk.

"Yes." She replied. "It was delicious. I'll see you on Wednesday, Rick." She re-shouldered her purse and turned to face Clint. "Did you need something?" The pair started walking towards the door.

"Well, not really no. I was just wondering, if, uh.." He said, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "If you'd visited Lady Liberty yet?"

Gemma smiled and laughed. "No, I can't say I have yet. Why?"

"Do you wanna go? Now, I mean, if you aren't busy. It's gorgeous at sunset." Gemma had to admit, he was cute when he was nervous.

"Sure." She agreed. "One condition, though."

Clint smiled at her, eyes glinting. "Shoot."

"We stop by my place first so I can change."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's chapter one. I think I like the place this chapter went, but I struggled a little with the ending. Overall, I think I like the place Gemma and Clint's relationship is going. Next chapter is the big 'Lady Liberty' date (:
> 
> Gemma's character face is Dianna Agron (Originally, I had Elizabeth Henstridge playing her, but I've changed my mind.)
> 
> Gemma's friendship with the twins will be explained more in depth as the story continues on, too..


End file.
